Hermetic refrigeration compressors are desirable when other than high refrigeration loads are to be experiences due to the reliability of hermetic compressors and the reduced incidents of refrigerant fluid leakage associated therewith. However, when hermetic wear out or need internal repairs, they are conventionally discarded and replaced by new hermetic compressors due to the fact that no structure heretofore has been provided for efficiently cutting into the housing of a hermetic compressor in a manner such that the housing may be readily subsequently resealed after repairs have been made. Accordingly, a need exists for a structure and method whereby a hermetic compressor housing may be cut into in a manner to enable repairs to be made to the compressor and which also allows the compressor housing to be subsequently resealed.
Various forms of devices for opening hermetically sealed casings and other structures, including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,340,409 2,142,710, 2,587,952, 2,775,852, 2,836,016 and 4,053,287.